


Christmas Come Early

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Eve, Dean Delivers The Baby, Family Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Pregnant Sam Winchester, Premature Labor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-19 16:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22067875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sam’s due date is a few weeks away, which means this will be their last Christmas before their lives change for ever.Their baby, however, has other plans.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 103
Collections: Supernatural Anon Kink Meme





	Christmas Come Early

Sam lay there a while after he woke up, comfy and warm, letting his hand rest tenderly on his bump.

Another two to three weeks, tops, and they would have a new Winchester in the family, and even with his due date so close, Sam still had trouble believing it was happening.

That they’d been this lucky. 

It just…. It wasn’t something that happened to them a whole lot, and Sam had learned to distrust when it did because just as often things went south and they were left beaten and broken and heart sore.

He wanted to accept Dean’s assurances that this time would be different, but it was hard.

They deserved this, deserved to be happy, but life (well, Chuck, more often than not, they’d realised) seemed to always have other plans.

“Morning, sleepy head,” Dean said.

He stood in the open door, for how long Sam didn’t know, gazing in with affection.

“Morning.” Sam propped himself up with difficulty; hell, his size was making everything difficult, from washing to dressing to sitting to walking and even delicate moments of intimacy had become a challenge.

“Morning,” Dean said, and grinned cheekily.

It was just too much effort to launch a pillow at him, and they were supporting his back anyway, so Sam let it slide. “Breakfast?”

Dean bent down and retrieved a tray before approaching the bed. He set it down long enough to help Sam get comfortable, and then put the tray on his lap.

There was orange juice, and oatmeal, and a slice of lightly buttered wholemeal toast. Sam sighed happily, and tugged Dean down for a quick kiss.

“You know what today is, right?” Dean said, when Sam let him go.

Sam shrugged, mouth full of toast. “Uh. Monday?”

Dean rolled his eyes and make a show of wiping toast crumbs off the blanket. “Dude, gross. And okay, it is Monday, but do you know what _day_ it is?”

Sam felt like it was a trick question, but Dean had been teasing him infrequently about baby brain, so maybe it was true because he suddenly realised what Dean was getting at.

“Crap. Christmas Eve already?”

Dean nodded, but Sam couldn’t believe December had flown past so quickly. He at least had Cas do his present shopping, since Sam couldn’t exactly go browsing the nearest Walmart (the general public were pretty oblivious to most things, but nobody, even the dumbest of the dumb, would believe for a second that Sam was simply fat).

Dean, Sam had persuaded to go for Cas’s gift, but even so he still had to wrap, and there were other preparations to make because Jody and Donna and the girls were going to be there later (Cas had left yesterday to collect them) and now there was less than a day because he’d overslept.

His panic must have shown, because Dean stroked his cheek. “Easy. You needed to rest, Sammy. And it’s okay, I’ve got everything under control.”

Sam huffed. “It’s your Christmas too,” he said. “And I’m not leaving you to do everything, Dean.”

He pushed the tray back, all appetite gone. Dean lifted it away, and settled down next to his brother.

“You’ve got one job, right now,” he said, and rested his hand on Sam’s stomach. “Taking care of yourself and Bump, right? And my job is to take care of everything else.”

Sam knew there was no swaying Dean, but then Dean had always considered it his job to do the caretaking in this family, and Sam wanted him to have a Christmas break because once he gave birth they probably wouldn’t be getting a break for, oh, eighteen years or so.

Even if they had a live in babysitter that could crush demons with the force of his mind.

“Can you at least,” he said, “promise me you’ll put your feet up at some point tomorrow? And relax, and enjoy Christmas Day? Let me and Cas share some of the load?”

Dean sighed, but Sam hadn’t lost the knack and he could tell when Dean gave in.

“Fine,” he said, and moved the tray back over Sam’s lap. “If you eat, and if you promise to take it easy. Deal?”

Sam grinned, and picked up the bowl of oatmeal. “Deal.”

++

He managed to confine Dean to the kitchen for a bit, not ideal but then Dean was pre cooking both the turkey and the ham, so he could wrap the gifts.

He had everything he needed on the table, so he didn’t have to keep getting up for things, and pulled over Dean’s gift first.

The tape deck on the Impala was on its last legs, and Sam knew it was driving Dean nuts, but between his pregnancy, and Chuck’s fuckery, and setting up the bunker as a hub now they were retiring from active hunting (though Sam suspected, their family situation aside, they would still be in the game until Cas’s dad had been properly taken care of), Dean just hadn’t had a chance to do anything about it.

It had cost a bomb, and not been easy to source, but there was a replacement tape deck right there, boxed as well, and Sam could only imagine how excited Dean would be when he saw it. He wrapped it up carefully, and then started on Cas’s present.

He was about half way through when he suddenly realised he didn’t feel that great.

The niggling pain in his back and hips, troubling him on and off since last night, wasn’t intermittent any more. It was like a wired belt around his middle, sending sharp spasms through him, and Sam groaned as he pushed himself to his feet. Maybe if he stood up, tried to walk it off…

He made it two feet before the pain was suddenly so much worse, and barely got back to the chair before it sapped his strength and left him panting and drenched in cold sweat.

“Dean? Dean!” 

He heard Dean before he saw him, heavy footfalls echoing through the corridors before his brother sped into the room.

“Sam? Sam, what’s…. Holy shit.”

Sam could only imagine what he looked like, and there wouldn’t be any doubt as to what was _wrong_.

“Yeah,” he said. “Dean, it’s…”

“Time. Okay, we’re fine, we’ve got this.”

Dean came over, and crouched down in front of him, tense but focused. “Do you think you can make it to the infirmary? If I help?”

Sam locked his hands around the chair’s arms, and tried to will himself onto his feet, but even before Dean could reach to help he knew it was a non starter.

He sagged back down, groaning as he felt dampness spread through his pyjama bottoms. Just as well he hadn’t gotten dressed first thing, then, huh.

Sam shook his head, and Dean looked around him. 

“Okay. Guess we’re doing this here. How long between contractions?”

Sam wished he could say. It felt like one constant wave of pain, no peaks or troughs, but he shut his eyes and forced himself to just listen to his body.

It didn’t feel like much of a difference, but he could feel a mini surge within the pain, a few minutes apart, and he told Dean as much.

“Probably wouldn’t have made it to the infirmary, anyway,” Dean said. “I’m going to help you out of the chair, just slide down for me, Sam, okay?”

It wasn’t easy, but with Dean supporting and guiding him, Sam was able to get down onto his hands and knees, just like they’d practiced.

They’d had months to do their research, reach out to the few doctors that owed them favours and were willing to supply no questions asked advice.

Of all the birthing positions they’d tried, this was the one expected to be the easiest for him, and settled into it just as he got the urge to push.

Dean barely had time to pull his PJ bottoms down before Sam groaned and bore down, and the pain was instantly worse, now pressure as well, and he wasn’t sure he could do this.

Maybe he said that out loud, because Dean rubbed his back, and told him he definitely _could_.

And that was how it went. Each time his body told him to push, he pushed, unless Dean told him to hold, and that was a torture in itself, but each time he felt like that was it, he didn’t have anything left in him, Dean was there to remind him he did.

“Okay, I see the head.”

Sam sagged, his own head hanging low between his shoulders. It probably hadn’t been hours since he’d yelled for Dean, but it felt like it, and he needed this to be done.

“Good push, Sammy. C’mon. Another two and I think… Yeah, that’s it.”

It felt like he was being split open, but he did it, shoving as hard as he could until Dean told him to wait, and then to give it one last push.

Sam did, screaming, unable to help it, but then it was over and someone else was screaming, loud and high pitched, and Sam craned around to see Dean with a wriggling unhappy little person in his arms.

Dean held the baby one armed as he stripped off his overshirt, and wrapped the little one up in it before carefully setting him down.

Then he helped Sam turn over, got him sat back down against the chair for support. He picked up their child, and passed him to Sam, grinning at what Sam knew was a kind of bewildered expression on his face.

None of the planning, the practice sessions, the nearly military style strategy Dean had put in place for all three of them to cope with any conceivable event surrounding the pregnancy had done anything to prepare him for the small, helpless creature now looking up at him with wide eyes.

He heard a rustling sound, and stared as Dean reached up for the wrapping items Sam had left out on the table.

Maybe…. Maybe Dean was in some kind of shock, or this was his coping mechanism?

“Dean,” Sam said, softly. “Dean, I think that can probably wait.”

Dean rolled his eyes at him and grabbed what he’d been reaching for. It was a line of silver ribbon, and he cut off a section before kneeling back down.

“Gotta tie off the cord,” he said. “Don’t have a clamp or anything.”

He knotted the ribbon up tight, and then sat back on his ass, staring at them like they were quite possibly the most wondrous thing he’d ever seen.

“You…. You two okay?”

Sam grinned. “Yeah. We’re fine. Looks like Christmas came a little early, huh?”

Dean grinned, and nodded, and then Sam turned his head at the burning smell wafting towards them.

“Uh, shit, the food,” Dean said, and then he was on his feet, trying to run and not look away from them at the same time. “You gonna be alright down there?”

Sam laughed. “Yes, go, before the place burns down.”

He couldn’t miss the dopey grin on Dean’s face as he raced back towards the kitchen.

But it would all be fine. And they were, and the dinner was, and Dean phoned Cas to let him know about their surprise arrival and that delayed him and the ladies getting there because Jody insisted on stopping off to pick up some things.

Apparently, even when you were sure you had everything you needed, you were usually wrong, and it turned out she was right.

Cas coming home and bringing the rest of their extended family with him just made the day even more perfect than before.

So, really, the Winchesters got two Christmas days that year, which, finally, was what they deserved.


End file.
